


Marry me

by providing_leverage



Series: All our broken peices [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, crack ish, no beta we die like men, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Magnus had returned to find their apartment lit by the strings of Christmas lights they'd just barely put away and by two candles sitting on the coffee table.Alec had also pushed the couch back and dug up the air mattress he still wasn't sure why they owned, which was now covered in blankets and pillows.They'd eaten greasy pizza off their best plates, sitting on the floor, still dressed in their suits. Magnus was grinning, beautiful in the combination of candlelight and colorful bulbs.





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song sung in it are from Marry Me by Train
> 
> Hi! It's been a while

> _ I"don't wanna hear you have a boyfriend _ ," Magnus sung into his hair brush. " _ Sometimes you're better off alone. _ Come on babe, join me!"

Alec just laughs at his tipsy boyfriend. The two of them had taken the night off, intending on trying a fancy upscale (read: expensive) restaurant. They'd decided to make a night of it, red roses and suits and everything. 

But then they'd gotten to the place and learned there had been a mix up with the reservation desk and that if they wanted a table, they would have to wait quite a while. 

Magnus' face had fallen. He'd been planning this date for weeks, unusually excited about it. It had been Magnus who had gotten their best suits dry cleaned, who had bought Alec roses. 

And Alec could never stand to see Magnus unhappy. So he'd kissed his boyfriend and sent him to grab pizza from their favorite place. Then he'd gotten a cab back to their place and promised the driver extra if he got him there fast. 

Magnus had returned to find their apartment lit by the strings of Christmas lights they'd just barely put away and by two candles sitting on the coffee table. 

Alec had also pushed the couch back and dug up the air mattress he still wasn't sure why they owned, which was now covered in blankets and pillows.

They'd eaten greasy pizza off their best plates, sitting on the floor, still dressed in their suits. Magnus was grinning, beautiful in the combination of candlelight and colorful bulbs. 

They'd also brought out wine, and a Bluetooth speaker. Which had resulted in the scene before him. 

Alcohol and Panic! At the Disco was a stunning combination on Magnus. 

"Okay, you have to help with the next one." He demands, causing Alec to laugh again from where he was laying on the air mattress. 

He gives in, because he can never resist Magnus. "Fine, fine. I'll try."

"It'll be easy," Magnus promises. "You'll only have one line." He's got a mischievous look in his eye that Alec has learned to associate with something crazy and reckless, and often romantic.

The song he picks off his playlist is much slower the Girls /Girls /Boys. Alec doesn't immediately recognize it. 

" _ Forever can never be long enough for me, To feel like I've had long enough with you, Forget the world now, we won't let them see, But there's one thing left to do,"  _ Magnus doesn't close his eyes while singing this time. He keeps them open and locked on Alec's from where he's standing a few feet away, shirt half unbuttoned and swaying with the beat.

He walks forward a bit, and Alec sits up.

As he sings the next lines, he drops to one knee, lowering the hairbrush that has been serving as a microphone, and pulling out a small wood box. 

Alec sucks in a breath, heart speeding up. 

" _ Marry me, today and everyday, _ " he sings, eyes gleaming. "Alexander Gidion Lightwood, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine-"

"Yes." Alec interrupts. "Yes yes yes. A thousand times, yes." He leans over and grabs Magnus by his shirt, hauling him in for a searing kiss. 

There are tears in his eyes, laughter in his throat, joy in his heart. It's the happiest he's ever been. 

÷÷÷

"You know, this night did not go at all as I planned," Magnus muses later that night. They're curled up in each other's arms on the air mattress, candles extinguished but Christmas lights still on. 

"Mm, I guess they explains how anxious you were about dinner tonight. How upset about the cancellation." Alec is surprised he hadn't seen it coming. Sure they'd talked about marriage before so it wasn't like he was totally shocked, but he was normally so good at reading Magnus. 

"And you were so awesome, doing all this." Magnus waves a hand to their decorated living room. "God, you're so perfect. Even if you did interrupt my speech."

Alec laughs and his boyfriend,  _ no,  _ his  _ fiancee,  _ pokes him in the side. "Don't laugh! I spent lots of time planning that speech and you went and ruined it."

"Ruined it with an enthusiastic _ yes, _ "

Magnus sighs and buries his face in Alec's chest. "That's true. But if you interrupt my speech at our wedding, I will be a lot less forgiving."

"You could never hold a grudge against me." Alec points out, but Magnus is already asleep in his arms. 

The younger man smiles and pulls the covers up tighter around them. The metal of his new ring glints in the multi colored lights, catching his eye.

It's simple, but beautiful. It's  _ him,  _ chosen and given to him by someone who knows Alec better than any other living soul.

It's not everything he ever wanted, but it's everything he never thought he'd get. 

He doesn't have his parents support, but he does have his siblings back, for the most part. And of course, he has Magnus.

And of Alec spends a long while after just looking at the ring no one is there to see him but the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this tonight. But I'm super nervous and stressed out, and can't focus on the next chapter of Kaleidoscope and this kind of just happened. 
> 
> This isn't edited at all, and isn't what I want it to be but honestly? I just wanted to write some fluff quickly and get feedback. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked, sorry this sucks


End file.
